dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EarbudDoggo/Free to play LR Extreme Z Awakenings
Now I know that this sounds kind of crazy, but all the free LRs are pretty trash. LR Vegito Blue and LR Ginyu Force (Ginyu Goku) are the only exceptions, but VB is arguably Pay-to-play, and Ginyu can't be rainbowed without a very good box. LR Kid Gohan is pretty much impossible to get with a free-to-play box, and almost nobody has LR Spirit Bomb Goku, so they wouldn't get EZAs either. Extreme Z Awakenings''' for LR cards is something that most people think would make them crazy broken, but these guys deserve better than what they currently have. This will include: Everlasting Legend Super Saiyan Goku Reign of Terror Frieza (1st Form) Limitless Energy Androids #17 & #18 Strongest of the Elite Troops Ginyu (Force) Budding Heart Piccolo Strong Bonds Tien & Chiaotzu Extraordinary Friendship Hercule Let's start with the OG LR, the forgotten one, LR Super Saiyan Goku. Of course his leader skill and stats would get buffed, but the two most important things are: 1) Give him a percentage passive 2) GIVE HIM PREPARED FOR BATTLE Let's start with the passive. We'll go from top to bottom on every unit '''CURRENT LEADER SKILL: All types Ki +3, ATK +3000 EZA LEADER SKILL: All types Ki +3, HP, ATK, and DEF +50% The leader skill for Goku would remain a true rainbow leader, providing buffs for every unit in the game. Let's be real, no one would be running this guy as a leader, a 50% buff is not enough for any of the current events, especially things like Ultra Instinct Goku, Jiren, and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta's Dokkan Events. This would still be great for f2p players, and be good for Dokkan Battlefield 2.0 CURRENT SUPER ATK: 12 Ki+: Super Kamehameha: Causes colossal damage to enemy 18 Ki+: Super Spirit Bomb: Causes mega-colossal damage to enemy, allies' ATK +30% for 1 turn EZA SUPER ATK: 12 Ki+: Super Kamehameha (Extreme): Causes colossal damage to enemy, allies' ATK +30% for 1 turn 18 Ki+: Super Spirit Bomb (Extreme): Causes mega-colossal damage to enemy, allies' ATK and DEF +30% for 1 turn Both super attacks would remain at their usual colossal/mega-colossal, but the 12 Ki would gain the 18 Ki's effect, and the 18 Ki would gain a DEF boost for allies. CURRENT PASSIVE SKILL: Crucial Battle: ATK +10000 & DEF +3000 when facing only 1 enemy EZA PASSIVE SKILL: Crucial Battle: ATK +80% & DEF +40% when facing only 1 enemy The flat boost passive is what kills Goku, and an 80% ATK boost would make him extremely powerful. He still wouldn't compare to the summonable LRs, or even TEQ Vegito Blue, but it would make him relevant on the new Pure Saiyans team CURRENT LINK SKILLS: Golden Warrior, Super Saiyan, Kamehameha, The First Awakened, Family Ties, Legendary Power EZA LINK SKILLS: Golden Warrior, Super Saiyan, Kamehameha, The First Awakened, Family Ties, Prepared for Battle, Legendary Power The lack of a 7th link hurts LR Goku so much, and Prepared for Battle would allow him to link with other units than just Super Saiyan Bardock. Prepared for Battle is among the most common links in the game, and would open up his viablility on his teams. Now I know that they haven't changed the link set to any of the units that have gotten EZAs, but there's nothing saying that they couldn't. CURRENT 100% STATS: HP: 20400 ATK: 20500 DEF: 13220 EZA 100% STATS: HP: 21400 ATK: 21500 DEF: 14220 The stat change would only boost his already very powerful stats by 1000 each, giving him a higher ATK ceiling with his new 80% ATK boost from his passive. Next up, we have the other Prime Battle LR, LR Frieza (First Form) CURRENT LEADER SKILL: All Types ATK +7000 EZA LEADER SKILL: All Types HP, ATK and DEF +70% Now this might seem like a bit of a jump, but he doesn't give any Ki whatsoever. Decent for Battlefield 2.0, but the lack of Ki would make him pretty trash. CURRENT SUPER ATK: 12 Ki+: Death Ball: Causes colossal damage to enemy 18 Ki+: Imperial Conquest: Causes mega-colossal damage to enemy and lowers ATK & DEF EZA SUPER ATK: 12 Ki+: Death Ball: Causes colossal damage to enemy and lowers ATK & DEF 18 Ki+: Imperial Conquest: Causes mega-colossal damage to enemy and greatly lowers ATK & DEF Same idea as Goku, give the 12 Ki the Ultra Super's effect, and buff the Ultra's CURRENT PASSIVE SKILL: '''ATK +13000 & DEF +5000 at start of turn '''EZA PASSIVE SKILL: '''ATK +100% & DEF +50% at start of turn Frieza's passive has been better than Goku since Day 1, so it's important to keep that in mind. 100% Could go down to 80% depending on if it makes him too broken, but I feel +50% defense is fair '''CURRENT 100% STATS: HP: 19400 ATK: 21680 DEF: 12050 EZA 100% STATS: HP: 20400 ATK: 22680 DEF: 13050 A +1000 buff to all stats is something that will be consistent with these LR EZAs, save for LR Piccolo. This would allow him to hit harder and tank better, since every free LR is easy to 100% Category:Blog posts